


Leather & Lace

by The_Magic_Lava_Lamp



Category: The Stand - Stephen King
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Random & Short, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp/pseuds/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp
Summary: I usually don't post things this short to Ao3 but I really really liked this blurb about Larry & Lucy so I thought, why not?Lucy reflects on her life on the ride home from the Christmas party...
Relationships: Lucy Swann/Larry Underwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Leather & Lace

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest thing ever but I love it so....

Imagine…

The satisfied relief of the ending to a long and fun Christmas gathering was finally beginning to fall upon Larry & Lucy. 

Sugar Plums may not be what was dancing in Leo’s head but he had drifted off, safely buckled into the backseat. Gene Autry was singing of good Saint Nick and Lucy thought fondly on that Christmas Jingle when Larry turned to the rock station, afraid he might be missing something good during the stations rock block. 

Approaching head-lights took her head-on and string bulbs of reds & greens framed the outside of the streets from the sleepy homes. Lucy swiped her sweater sleeve under her nose to muffle a quiet sniffle and missed the foggy Christmas eve when Rudolph guided Santa’s sleigh, at least-the time when she had believed such to be true. 

When the light turned red, Lucy fluttered her eyes with bashful tiredness and turned to her longtime boyfriend. Larry had cuddled into himself tightly and his eyes were firmly shut with a post-party blue & lonely sleepiness. He missed their friends already. It made Lucy grin with hot fondness. Larry loved with his full-being. 

She dragged her eyes over his drifting body and couldn’t wait to sleep herself…in his arms & in their bed. Jack Frost tapping his spindly frozen fingers against their picture window and Leo asleep just down the hall. 

Her chest tightened again with love as Larry softly blew some air out and fluttered a loose hanging curl of his black hair. 

Stevie Nicks quietly sang from the radio…. 

“I need you to love me  
I need you today  
Give to me your leather  
Take from me my lace…”

Just as she glanced back from the longest red light, Larry’s soft eyes fluttered awake. Their eyes met slowly and Lucy let out a breath and rolled a deep shrug from her shoulders to reflect the fond but sleepy state she was in. 

“You in the moonlight  
With your sleepy eyes  
Could you ever love a man like me?”

Don Henley continued the duet as Larry heaved himself up in the car seat and rubbed his eyes. “Why don’t ya pull over Luce? I’ll take the drive over and you can nap some, huh?” He grinned and it was not that rock singer grin-no-it was the grin reserved for just Lucy. The one she still couldn’t believe was her own. 

She obliged at the next chance and the two quietly began the exchange, meeting at the head of the car for a brief second or two where Lucy planted a soft kiss to her man’s cheek. 

“I need you to love me  
I need you today  
Give to me your leather  
Take from me my lace…”

When they took off again, Lucy found she didn’t miss the Christmas Station so much anymore.


End file.
